


為聯盟效力

by Evainesnow



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evainesnow/pseuds/Evainesnow
Summary: 調戲聯盟的人下場通常只有死路一條。但這次沃爾特有其他的想法......因為那個是你。
Relationships: Valtr Leader of the League/Reader, Valtr Leader of the league/Female hunter
Kudos: 2





	為聯盟效力

**Author's Note:**

> 新手寫文用詞不足請見諒QQ  
> 原本是寫給朋友的但希望喜歡沃爾特的各位都會喜歡！  
> *注1 文中罵下賤是參考遊戲中文翻譯版本對女獵人的台詞

沒想到他真的生氣了。

平常都帶著微笑的他竟然生氣了。

被一時的貪玩沖昏頭腦，你原本只是想戲弄一下總是站在同一處地方的聯盟長沃爾特拿出小石頭像雪球戰一樣輕輕的丟他，卻不知道在雅楠拿小鵝卵石丟人是代表著多麼的羞辱和藐視。

「真奇怪，你竟然瞧不起聯盟...？」

男人的語氣跟平常不一樣了，平靜中帶有一絲的詫異的提出了疑問。倒是很熟練的掏出了象徵性的武器在手裡狠狠握著，雖然這只是個誤會但對你來說你是個寧願受委屈也不會拼命解釋的人，看著男人一步步的走近你也輕輕的後退著觀察著對方的下一步。

「那你就跟一頭野獸沒有分別，只是一堆腐爛的肉塊...哈哈哈哈哈！」

意外地鐵桶裡的沃爾特發出令人毛骨悚然的笑聲，不知道是他是對你感到失望還是一早就預料到他的反應都不是平常人可以預測到的。無法容忍有人侮辱聯盟的他開始了他敏捷的進攻皮鞋在木地板上輕快的踏著墊步，鋸齒狀的巨鋸發出耀眼的火花和唧唧嘎嘎的摩擦聲在這小屋中迴盪著不停。意外地你想繼續看看這個男人的能耐在哪裡，不想還擊的你在窄小有限的空間迴避著，但出於對方武器範圍很廣的關係你還是不小心被鋸齒鋸到你背上鮮血馬上染紅了你的衣服，失去平衡倒在地上背後傳來火辣辣的疼痛感，你下意識想伸手去拿血瓶幫自己治療但他一腳就踢在你的手上血瓶也順著飛去遠處黑暗的角落。

該死的，如果他剛剛的攻擊再往上一點你的頭顱就代替那血瓶滾出去了。

「當你死後，你惡臭的血肉中一定爬滿了害蟲......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」沃爾特一隻腳像踩著那污穢害蟲一樣在你伸出的手上狠狠的踐踏著，皮鞋的根部在你手背的筋骨之間用力隨著骨肉模糊的聲音你都快感受不到自己的手指了。

「不過當然，讓你這樣死掉實在太便宜你了。」沃爾特順勢蹲下，因為他體重而慢慢在你手上增加的重量讓你很確定你的右手已經像爛肉一樣殘廢了，他收起腳步後地板上隱隱看到滲透著深紅的液體和肉泥，已經無法移動的右手像被釘在木板上一樣。後腳同樣被他的膝蓋壓著令你此刻無法彈動，沃爾特的膝蓋骨在你關節中間就像銳利的刀子一樣抵著，雖然還沒到傷害到你的地步但在敏感的地方被施力確實是錐心的痛。他輕輕脫掉了自己的頭盔露出那此刻異常猙獰的面目，臉上帶有不知道是憐惜還是嘲笑的微笑和彷彿像快要獸化了一樣的眼神毫不留情的瞪著你看。

你跟聯盟的那群男人狩獵過數次，就算當晚的狩獵情況是多麼的可觀還是卑劣你都從沒看過眼前的男人露出如此可怕的表情。

「我還以為你是對聯盟忠心貢獻的人，沒想到到頭來你也只是個卑鄙的外鄉人。」他伸手抓起你的頭髮讓你本來貼在那散發著霉臭木地板的頭往上拉，他英俊的臉龐貼近你的耳邊輕聲說著：

「你這下賤的女人。」

儘管從他嘴裡吐出的字句是充滿辱罵性的但此刻你不知道是瘋了還是因為身體上的疼痛讓你覺得他形容你的說話都是那麼動聽，還來不及貪婪的吸聞著那屬於他的氣味沃爾特就把手指鬆開來了令你原本放鬆著的頭部狠狠的撞回地面。未等你有時間反應他就繼續把你的身體從趴著的動作翻了過來，雙手像摸索著什麼一樣暴躁的拉開你那獵人衣服的扣帶後，冰冷的手伸進裡面沿途順著你溫熱的皮膚滑行彷彿都能感受到皮膚下興奮的血液的流淌，你因為他厚實的手滑過你敏感的腰身而輕輕扭動了一下，當他摸上了你那被纏胸布包裹著的柔軟胸部時沃爾特完全沒有溫柔對待的意思，你的表情因為忍忍吃痛不適的皺起眉頭，從下方看著他那好看又充滿侵略性的臉原本想說反抗的話都通通吞回了肚子裡面。

「身體反應倒是挺不錯的啊，直接把你拿去餵外面飢腸轆轆的野獸們實在太 可 惜 了。」沃爾特像找到了讓他滿意的玩物一樣忍不住在臉上再度扯起那扭曲的微笑，他手指也伸進纏胸布裡面用力的用兩指揉捏起那敏感的乳頭，那痛感突然刺激著身體同時帶著一絲絲的愉快而不禁在嘴巴裡發出一絲絲的吃痛聲混合著喘氣，而沃爾特看起來被你的反應逗樂了。如果眼前的人是哪個其他的男獵人的話大概你會一直反抗然後把他的手砍掉；

但現在眼前的人可是你最崇敬的聯盟長，那你本來私底下就抱著超越敬重好感的男人。

雖然現在他並不是如你想像一樣的展示他平常的溫柔細膩而是完全沒有留手甚至可以輕易取了你性命，但你竟然找到他暗黑面似乎也是值得高興的事情呢。

「果然是內在都爬滿害蟲的獵人，在這個情況下還可以笑出來真的夠扭曲的。」沃爾特也沒再客氣的直接脫掉你的上衣，扯掉那纏胸布後看著那被他用到通紅的乳頭興奮的埋頭吸咬著，他牙齒扎進柔軟的肉裡面令你痛得尖叫起來，不久後空氣都蔓延著一股血的味道，果不其然在他鬆口的時候他嘴唇附近都帶著一圈的深紅血跡像生吃了什麼鮮肉一樣，接下來他粗魯的吻上你那半開的嘴，舌頭也探進你口腔裡面完全不給你拒絕的機會嘴巴都是血的味道——你自己的鮮血。沃爾特的牙齒也故意咬著你的嘴唇直到它破皮流血，他滿意的舔了舔那流出的血液後也舔了他自己嘴邊殘留著你的血。

不讓你有松一口氣的機會下身的褲子也被扯下，有力的手指隔著麻褲暴躁的按壓著你敏感的地方，加上粗糙的布料摩擦實在是不太好受感覺最柔嫩的地方都快破皮了......

「下賤......就這麼喜歡被粗暴對待嗎？」沃爾特的手順著褲管伸了進去，那長期握武器的手指表面是多麼的粗糙抵著你的雌蕊上下按壓著，儘管表情顯得吃痛但被沃爾特無情的對待你的身體卻起了反應濕潤了他的手指，他把手抽出來後手指塞到你的嘴巴裡面撥弄著那舌頭，得到足夠的黏稠口水後他再次回到你的下身，雙指順著潤滑滑了進去。不需要多少的功夫你就被他帶到了巔峰，身體自然的抽搐著內壁緊壓著他的手指而他也被你的反應逗樂了也跟著脫下他的西褲掏出他的分身在手中套弄著，把那已經分泌出的事前液塗抹在上。

「沃爾特...不...」還沉醉在上一次高潮的餘溫突然感覺到溫熱的東西抵在下身的時候你下意識的伸出剩下那隻無力手想抵抗卻被他一把甩開，那硬物挺進的瞬間你忍不住發出悅愉的聲音。「不用裝了，明明就很喜歡...哼哼，別那麼大聲等等會有野獸來打擾我們的好事。」沃爾特輕輕悶哼著，聽到他話語後你感到羞恥的捂著嘴巴壓制著那忍不住的聲音，但都沒有效那控制不住的喜悅從手指溜出，沃爾特見狀便伸手蓋著你的手幫忙捂著。

「沃爾特...唔...沃...呃」無意識的時候嘴裡還是喊著他的名字讓他有點小驚喜，他也稍稍放軟了動作把你摟在懷裡抱緊同時繼續他腰間的動作，背部的傷口被他粗糙的手套觸碰著那痛楚讓你發出又愉悅又疼痛的嘶嘶聲讓他更興奮起來，稍稍一段時間之後你也聽到他的粗喘還有那控制不住在加快的腰身。

-

當你稍稍回過神來的時候身體上的傷口已經不再發疼了，想必是他剛趁你不在意的時候幫你用血瓶輸血，下身感覺到因為剛剛激烈的一輪而火辣辣的熾熱感和溫熱的液體流出，被淚水模糊的眼眶稍稍看到他藍色的身影在旁邊撿起他放在地上的武器後緩緩走過。

「趁我改變主意之前快走，就算你不再狩獵害蟲我想也可以用你的肉體來為聯盟貢獻吧？哼...」

隨著他皮鞋的聲音變小你知道他離開了小木屋，你輕輕的微笑著，沃爾特果然是個口硬心軟的人呢。


End file.
